


Day 10 - Blood Loss

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Aro (Twilight), Bisexual Lucian (Underworld), Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Couch Cuddles, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Vampire Bites, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Every time Lucian heads out for a hunt, Aro worries he might not make it out alive.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949557
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and another fic that has been in my wips for _a while_. since... *checks google docs* march this year! xD  
> I'm very happy I got it finished!

“Be careful.”

Lucian stopped by the door, one hand on the handle, and turned around. He blinked and looked at Aro for a while. “What do you mean?”

“I’d hate for something to happen to you,” Aro said softly.

Lucian's eyes widened, his eyebrows rose, his heart started beating a little faster.

“You could get hurt. You could die.” Aro slowly came closer. “I always worry that one day you might not come back.”

“Oh…” He had had no idea Aro worried so much. He let go of the door handle and fully turned around. “That's… sweet. But don't worry. I'll be fine, I always am.” He reached out and took one of Aro’s hands in his own.

It should have calmed him. He knew Lucian wasn't reckless, that he knew his limits. But he simply couldn't help it. He raised his hand to caress his lover's cheek. “Promise me you won't get hurt.”

Lucian smiled then. He covered Aro's hand with his own before leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips. “I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a week later, Aro sat on the couch when his phone rang.

He only heard ragged breathing at first. But then there was Lucian’s raspy voice. “I couldn't keep my promise…”

Panic closed around his heart as he realised what this meant. “Where are you? Tell me where you are!” He could barely keep the fear out of his voice.

“Car-” The cough that followed sounded alarmingly wet. “By the old factory.”

“In your car by the old factory?” he asked, already running out of their apartment.

“Yeah…” Another cough and a wheezing breath.

He started running as fast as he could. “Stay awake. Fight.” He hung up and strained to run even faster. Within a minute he arrived at the factory. He smelled Lucian’s blood before he even saw the car.

He got into the passenger seat and took in his injuries. Blood ran down the side of his head. He looked terribly pale. His shirt front was soaked in blood. Long slashes ran over his chest, they had even sliced through his clothes.

Lucian’s head rolled to the side, he looked at Aro with glazed eyes. “-ire’s venom out… -t burns.”

He frowned as he tries to understand. “A vampire bit you?”

Slowly, Lucian nodded.

No! How long ago had it been? Did he still stand a chance?

Lucian inhaled sharply, slightly choked as he moved to hold his arm out. The sleeve had partially been ripped off.

He could see the bite mark now. He knew what he needed to do. Without a second thought, he brought Lucian’s arm to his mouth. He could taste the venom in his blood.

“Stahp-” Lucian said with a heavy tongue.

He pulled back. “Not all of the venom is out yet.” He couldn't stop… Who knew what might happen if the rest of the venom was left to rage on inside of him?

Lucian's eyes closed. “You can't take… any more.” His breaths were heavy, so slow. After a while, he opened his eyes again. It seemed to take him a lot of strength. His gaze was unfocused when he looked at Aro. “We have blood bags at home. Get me-” He inhaled shakily and winced.

But he had understood. They needed to get home as quickly as possible. Additional blood would also thin the remaining venom. Hopefully, that would give him a better chance to survive. Quickly, he got out of the car, opened the other side and picked the barely conscious Lucian up.

And then he ran.

In their flat, he hurried to put Lucian down on the couch and set up the blood transfusion.

Lucian was getting weaker and weaker. His face was ashen in colour. He didn't even open his eyes anymore, his pulse was slow, he was running hot.

It did not look good.

He quickly got a bowl of cold water and a cloth to put on his forehead.

All he could do now was hope and believe in Lucian. Believe that he would make it. That his will was strong enough.

When there was no change after several minutes, he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He knew he should wait until Lucian had more blood in his system but he also knew it could already be too late by then.

So he raised Lucian’s limp arm to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the open bite wound. While he slowly drank, he carefully listened for Lucian’s heartbeat.

Nothing happened for a while.

But then… slowly but steadily, it got stronger again.

The taste of venom weakened. When he could barely taste it anymore, he paused.

Another minute and Lucian wasn't quite as pale anymore.

Relief washed over him. He wiped the blood and the sweat off Lucian’s face and neck and ripped off his shirt to check him for further injuries. The wounds on his chest showed the beginning of scab. It was good to see Lucian’s body was healing. It meant he was going to live. Hopefully…

Long minutes passed in which Lucian didn't move at all.

He waited by his side, so nervous and worried. Watching him for any movement, no matter how small. He had just changed the cloth on Lucian’s forehead when his eyes opened.

He groaned and his brow furrowed. Almost immediately, his eyes found Aro’s.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.

Lucian groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Dizzy. No burning anymore.” His voice was rough.

“Most of the venom should be gone. And you’re healing properly now.” He ran his fingers of the now fully crusted scratches on Lucian’s chest.

He slowly sat, he winced and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again.

The cloth from his forehead fell into his lap.

Aro picked it up and set it aside. He listened to Lucian’s heartbeat again. It was still a little weaker than usual. But he would definitely be alright.

Gently, he touched Lucian’s cheek.

His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch.

That brought a smile to his face. He caressed Lucian's cheek with a thumb, planted a kiss on the other.

They settled down on the couch, Aro on his side and Lucian on his back, pressed up against him.

He carded his hand through Lucian’s hair.

After several minutes of silence, he couldn't stop himself from asking. He needed to know… “What happened?”

Lucian sighed. “I only ever saw two vampires there. And I’ve been watching them for a long time. But when I snuck in there were ten. Most of them newly turned. I managed to kill most of them but I was outnumbered. The rest of them fled. They thought I would die.” And for a while so did I…

Aro's heart clenched. He bent his head to press a kiss to Lucian's hair. "But you didn't. I got to you in time."

Lucian hummed. "Barely. But you did." He covered Aro's hand on his chest, directly over his heart, with his own. "Thank you."

He smiled softly. "Of course, my love."

Silence settled over them once more.

But just like before, Aro was the one to break it. “Let me come with you next time. Or call Raze. But please don't go alone.”

Lucian opened his eyes again, he looked into his eyes for a while. He saw the worry etched into Aro’s features. Slowly, he nodded. “Alright.”

“Promise?”

He huffed. “I think tonight showed you shouldn't rely on my promises.”

Aro was quiet for a moment. Then he bent his head and kissed Lucian’s forehead.

Lucian sighed, he moved, propping himself up on his elbows so he could return the kiss.

A few hours later, after Aro had helped Lucian wash most of the dirt and blood off of him, they lay in bed.

“I promise I won't go without backup next time,” he mumbled.

Aro's eyes widened. He hadn't expected it, a weight lifted off his shoulders. “Thank you."

Lucian hummed and turned onto his belly, half draping himself over Aro. He pressed his face into the crook of his neck and wrapped an arm around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
